


Three Makes a Family

by skaioctavia



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M, Pregnancy, The Ark Station, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Bellamy Blake, Worried Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: “I’m pregnant, Bellamy.” He was speechless. He wanted to say something to her, but all his words got stuck in his throat and he couldn’t say anything. He always wanted to be a dad. Maybe it’s because he raised his sister on his own while his mother made out with every guard she knew. Octavia had to grow up under the floor so she wouldn’t be arrested, their mother killed and him too.“Are you sure?” he asked, finally finding his voice and she nodded avoiding his gaze, and gave him the pregnancy test. He read the positive and he couldn’t believe.”Bellamy always wanted to be a father. Maybe it’s because he raised his sister himself. Although he never told Clarke — his girlfriend — about this, it was one of his biggest craves. But when he finds out he’s going to have a kid — his first reaction is to fear for the life of the baby and his girlfriend’s. In the Ark, having unregistered and not “allowed” babies violates the population laws and the sentence was death. Now, they’ll have to figure out what they’ll do.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke looks at the test in her hands and loses her breath. Positive. It says positive. Clarke thought she would faint. It couldn’t be true. It  _ couldn’t _ .

She didn’t want to deal with this. After a nuclear explosion inset radiation in the planet leaving it unsurvivable, the human race were able to survive on space. Luckily, in the time of the bombs, twelve stations from twelve countries were on space, and they coupled and become one big station: the Ark. As oxygen is not abundant and neither are the rations, the first settlers made a series of rules, the “Gaia Doctrine”, for the human race to survive and return home in the future. And one of these rules does not allow a couple to have more than one child and, if they think of having one, they must ask permission from the council in advance and register the child.

Clarke felt her lunch rising up her throat. If someone finds out, she would be executed and Bellamy would too. The only option she could think of in the moment was raising the child like Bellamy had raised his sister, but she didn’t want her baby to go through this. Maybe she could talk to her mom and ask for some way to...  _ NO! _ , she interrupted her thoughts.  _ No, don’t even think of that, Clarke.  _

She didn’t know what to do. When she was having the symptoms, she thought she was sick or maybe had catch a virus from her medical training, but she never thought she was pregnant.  _ There’s a baby growing in my belly _ _,_ Clarke thought and she couldn’t believe. There is a baby growing inside of her.

When she figure out she was late, she didn’t really care. Because she thought her implant wasn’t fail yet in a year — but she was  _ deeply  _ wrong and that ‘positive’ proved that.

Every woman in the Ark received a implant as soon as her period started, and it failed when she was around eighteen or nineteen, then she has to receive an another. But Clarke’s for some reason failed earlier and she didn’t know why.

“So lucky, Clarke,” she murmured to herself while she hid her face in the palms of her hands, her elbows placed in her leg as she sit in the bathroom floor. 

Now everything makes sense — this morning sickness, her random moments for dizziness, she getting nauseous with the smell of some foods... That’s because she’s pregnant with Bellamy’s baby. Their baby. She wanted to be happy— she really did. But all she could to is feel desperate.

“Clarke? Are you okay, babe?” she heard Bellamy ask in the other side of the bathroom door. She hated he was so worried about her, but in the last few weeks she had been throwing up almost everyday and feeling dizzy and having headaches and it drove him insane. Bellamy always was really protective — must be because he raised his sister under the floor and was always concerned if anyone could hear her or find her. The only person in fourteen years Bellamy ever told about Octavia was Clarke. He trusted Clarke with his life and knew she’d do anything against his sister and actually, Clarke and Octavia became really friends. Clarke always teaches Octavia everything she learns in her medical training. Bellamy was glad he had find Clarke, because at least now she has a friend, an actual friend who isn’t him or his mother — but their mother barely show up home, so she isn’t the kind of Octavia’s best friend after all. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clarke said, trying to make her voice sound normal even though she was crying and sobbing. And she knew Bellamy could tell. Bellamy could read her like she was a book and he could tell wether she was lying or not. She knew he knew she was lying now.

“Clarke, I know you’re not fine. Open the door. Let me in, please,” he insisted. He was so worried about Clarke — in the last few days she haven’t feeling very well and all he could do is be concerned about her. The Ark haven’t have a virus in so many time — because sick people went immediately to quarantine and they were really careful to treat that people — and he knew Clarke was  _ really  _ sick and he was going nuts. He told her a bunch of times for her to tell her mother, but she was too stubborn and never listened.

“I really am fine, Bell. You have nothing to worry about,” she said though her “I am fine” voice didn’t convince even herself. But she didn’t want worry Bellamy more she has over these weeks.

“Clarke,” he repeated in a whisper and Clarke sighed.

“One sec,” she said and wiped her tears away and tried to fix her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked awful, like she was damn sick, but what is new? She washed her face but the dark circles were still under her eyes and her lips and throat was dry, and she was still feeling nauseous for the “positive” she had read minutes ago. She unlocked the door and saw Bellamy’s worried brown eyes.

“What’s going on? Were you throwing up again?” he asked worriedly.

“No, I wasn’t,” she said. 

“What was it then? You’re nauseous? Want me to grab you some medicine?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine, Bell.”

“You don’t look fine. You look the opposite. You look awful,” he said and she gave him a small laugh.

“Gee, thanks a lot.”

He sighed. “Come here, I’ll bring you some water.” They both went to the kitchen where Bellamy gave Clarke a cup of water which she drank willingly. After she drank two or three cups, Bellamy could see the color returning to her pale face and smiled relived.

“Feeling better?” he asked as he caressed her cheek.

She smiled at his touched and grabbed his hand with hers and kissed his palm. “Yeah,” she said softly.

“Good. Now I feel better.”

“You worry too much,” she said and she kinda meant it. He always worried about everything and one small little thing was enough to freak him out. 

“ _ Pft _ , I don’t,” he said crossing his arms against his chest.”

“ _ Pft _ , you do,” she said in the same tone of his and repeated his actions, crossing her arms too and Bellamy laughed, uncrossing her arms and placing them on his waist as he held her face with a hand and the back of her neck with another.

“You’re ridiculous, you know?” 

“Yeah, some may say that,” she joked and then he kissed her. Every time he kissed her felt like it was their first time. Every kiss felt like a love promise that wouldn’t be broken, felt like heaven actually existed and their heaven were each other. His hands passed through her whole body teasing until it found its way to her waist and he held there tight as his lips pressed against her jaw and neck until it got back to her lips. Her hands tied in his hair, caressing it through the kiss and she pressed herself closer to him, but it didn’t feel like  _enough_.  She felt like they were so close but yet so far. She wanted closer. But Bellamy breaks the kiss for air and smiled at her.

“You know, if you weren’t sick I’d already have taken you to bed,” he teased and her smile disappeared as she remembered what she had to tell him. She didn’t want to, and she didn’t feel exactly comfortable with it, but she was at least glad it was Bellamy,  _ her  _ Bellamy, and she new at least he would try to listen to her.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re feeling dizzy again?” he asked worriedly when her smile suddenly disappeared and she shakes her head, giving him a sad smile that didn’t comfort him at all.

“I have something to tell you, actually.”

“You know you can tell everything, right?” he said and she smiled weakly.

“I think you should sit down.” They both sat in Clarke’s apartment couch. Bellamy looked worried at her, hoping there was nothing seriously wrong with her. She was his whole world — she and Octavia. He couldn’t lose her.

“Princess, before you tell me anything, I just want you to know I’ll be with you no matter what, okay?” he said, holding her hands in his and kissing them.

“I’m not so sure you’re gonna want be still with me after I tell you this,” she whispered with her eyes filled with tears. He wiped them again and held her chin, making her look at him.

“Clarke, there’s nothing on this damn galaxy that’d make me not want to be with you. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Do you hear me?” She nodded and a solitary tear fall in her cheek, and Bellamy wipes it gently. “Great. Now, what you want to tell me?”

“Remember I have been sick this couple of days?” He nodded, fearing what’s coming next. He held her hand tighter. “I... um...”

“Clarke?” he asked, after she stopped talking.

“I’m... kinda... late,” she said and Bellamy frowned.

“Late for what? Tell me what you—“

“No, Bell,” she butted him in. “I’m  late.  Like,  _ late _ ,” she said and Bellamy finally understand.

“Clarke, are you—?”

“I’m pregnant, Bellamy.” He was speechless. He wanted to say something to her, but all his words got stuck in his throat and he couldn’t say anything. He always wanted to be a dad. Maybe it’s because he raised his sister on his own while his mother made out with every guard she knew. Octavia had to grow up under the floor so she wouldn’t be arrested, their mother killed and him too. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, finally finding his voice and she nodded avoiding his gaze, and gave him the pregnancy test. He read the positive and he couldn’t believe.

He looked at Clarke, and realized he did that to her and to their unborn child. Clarke would have to give birth without medicine to help with the pain and try to not scream and recover without a doctor and their kid would have to grow up under the floor — if the council didn’t find out and they didn’t end up killed.

He never wanted that. Sure, he wanted to be a father like hell but not like that. He wanted it to be safe for both Clarke and their child, and their baby get to grow up safely and normally. And there was still Octavia’s problem: she was turning fifteen this year and never left their apartment. And Bellamy knew it wouldn’t last forever. One day she needed to get out of there, they just didn’t know how they could do that.

“Bellamy, please say something,” Clarke begged and he looked at her. She was sobbing violently and shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and she hid her head on his chest, while he caressed her hair.

He couldn’t help but feel happy anyway. They were having a kid of their own. They both made a human being. It sounded insane and he almost didn’t believe. Inside of Clarke, there was a mini-Bellamy or a mini-Clarke.

“It’s going to be okay, Princess. It’s going to be okay,” he whispered softly in her ear, even if he didn’t actually believed in his own words.

“So you’re not mad?” she asked and pulled back to look at his face. She wiped some of her tears but more fell and she took a deep breath. Bellamy wiped her last tears and kissed her forehead.

“I’m not mad, Clarke. Why would I be mad at you?” 

“Because it’s my fault. I should’ve known my implant had—“

“Stop,” he interrupted her grabbing her hand and looking deep on her eyes. “This is  _ not  _ your fault, alright? If it’s anyone’s fault, it is mine. We’re gonna figure something out, okay? We always do.”

“I don’t want our baby to grow up under the floor, Bell,” she said and broke down again, and he held her. He didn’t want it either. It was already painful to know his sister would never get the change to live in society — he didn’t want it to happen to his child either. 

And Clarke... He was there when his mother gave birth. She was in so much pain and there was no medicine and no one to help her. She couldn’t scream so she dig her nails in her palms, leaving scars that were there until today. He didn’t want it to happen to Clarke. 

“What we’re gonna do?” she asked in a sob and pulled him back again. “There’s just question of time until my belly starts to grow up. And then what am I supposed to do? Stop leaving home? I have training in the hospital with mom and school. They will suspect. My mom will suspect. We three are gonna end up dead.”

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” He held her cheeks for her to look at him and wiped her tears with his thumbs. “We’ll figure something out, okay? I promise.”

“You do?” she asked, smiling through the tears.

“Yes. I won’t let anything happen to both of my babies,” he said and she smiled, hugging him.

“You can’t promise that,” she said.

“Yeah? But I am. Because I mean it Clarke. As long as I still breathing I will let nothing bad happen to you and our baby.”

* * *

“Clarke’s better today?” Raven asks.

Raven was one of the best mechanics on the Ark. She is just brilliant, and everything you ask her to fix, she’ll fix it. She’s teaching Bellamy some stuff. He has to choose a job soon, or else he’ll have to become a guard and he really doesn’t want that. He is considering become an engineer or a mechanic, and who else better than teach him to be a good mechanic than the best mechanic?

“Yeah, but she’s tired,” Bellamy replied while he was building a bracelet the council asked them to but neither Raven or him knew why.

“I hope she gets better soon. I miss her,” Raven said. “I haven’t seen her like... in one, two weeks?”

“She haven’t feel well these days.”

“She should go to her mom.”

“She’s too stubborn for that,” Bellamy sighed.

“But at least she knows what’s wrong with her?” 

Bellamy wondered if he should tell her why or just lie to her. He knew Clarke trusted Raven just like him but maybe this is something they shouldn’t share. Less people know the better.

“Bell? Bellamy!” Raven screams and Bellamy looks at her.

“Sorry, um... Sorry. What did you ask?” 

“What’s wrong with you, Blake? You seem really off today,” Raven says. 

“No, I’m good. I’m just... thinking ‘bout some stuff,” he said smiling at her and he knew she could tell he was lying.

“Bellamy, you can’t fool me. What’s wrong?”

He sighs. Raven knows him too well. She’s his and Clarke’s best friend. She knows everything about them — well,  _ almost  _ everything. She doesn’t know about Octavia. But except from that, she knows everything about them. He knew he could trust her but he kinda didn’t know if he should tell her. Maybe Clarke would be upset. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” he said.

“C’mon Bell, I know you too well to know something’s wrong. I’m your best friend. You know you can tell me everything, right?” she said placing her hand gently on his shoulder and he sighs.

“I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone. Raven, I mean  _anyone_. ” Raven frowned and nodded slowly. “You know Clarke has been sick these past few days.” She nods. “There’s a reason why.”

“Obviously there is, everything has a reason,” Raven said. 

Bellamy took a deep breath. “Clarke’s pregnant,” he whispered.

“WHAT!?” Raven screamed with a big smile. “Oh my God, I’m so happy for you!”

“Low your voice,” Bellamy whispered. “No one can know.”

“But why?” she asked confused.

“Is an unregistered kid,” he said and Raven’s hand went to her mouth. 

“Oh my God. What are you two gonna do?” she asked worriedly.

“We didn’t figure out anything yet, but we will. We still have sometime until her belly grows and meanwhile we’ll come up with a solution. I just hope the baby doesn’t get to grow up like Octavia.”

“Who’s Octavia?” Raven asked confused and Bellamy realized he had let Octavia’s name out.

He shakes his head. “Not the point,” he dismissed. “But Raven, please, for God’s, Clarke’s and my sake, please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t. Your dirty cute little secret is safe with me,” she said and hugged him tight. “You guys will find a way. I know you will. Clarke’s mom is member of the council and Clarke were best friends with the Chancellor’s son. In fact, the Chancellor was Clarke’s father best friend. Maybe they’ll let you raise the kid?” 

Bellamy pulled back. “I doubt that. Abby can be a member of the council, but still Jaha is the Chancellor, and he floated Clarke’s father even he being his best friend, so I don’t think he’ll show mercy to her because of Jake.” He sighed. “Clarke and Wells were best friends, but they don’t talk to each other for a long time and I still don’t know what happened between them. But the point is I think they had a fight and he won’t want to help her, so we have no options.”

“Hey, you’ll figure something else,” Raven said gently. “Meanwhile, why don’t we do our job so we don’t get killed by Sinclair?”

“Sounds good,” Bellamy said and they went back to work.

* * *

When Bellamy got home, he found Clarke throwing up again on the bathroom. Octavia was there, holding her hair and caressing her back. When Clarke was done, she lays her back against the wall and closes her eyes, trying to control her breathing. Bellamy knees in front of Clarke and holds her hand.

“Bell?” Clarke asks with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Yeah, babe. I’m here,” he whispered and looked at Octavia. “What happened?”

“We were talking and then she just ran to the bathroom,” Octavia said while Bellamy caressed Clarke’s cheeks. 

“Clarke? Can you hear me?” Bellamy asked and she nodded and then moaned. 

“You should call Clarke’s mother,” Octavia said. “I’ll hid on the—“

“No, we can’t,” Bellamy said and Octavia frowned, but Bellamy completely ignored her as he focused all his attention on his girlfriend. He placed both his hand in each of her shoulders gently and squeezed it a bit. “Clarke? You with me?” Clarke nods.

“I don’t think she passed out, she’s just seems really out of it,” Octavia said, looking at her best friend worriedly. Octavia had never seen Clarke this sick and she was worried about her.

Bellamy took Clarke on his arms and went to his room and layered her on his bed and covered her body with his blanket. When he went to the kitchen to grab Clarke some water, Octavia was there and gave him a medicine.

“Thank you,” he said, grabbing the medicine and putting some water in a cup.

“What’s wrong with her? And why she can’t go to her mother? She’s a doctor.”

“O, it’s just... complicated,” he said.

“Bell, you know you can tell me what’s going on. It’s not like I’m going to tell everyone,” she joked but Bellamy didn’t laugh. He sighed and ran his hand through his head.

“She’s... pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Octavia asked, both confused and scared. “How?”

“You know  _ how _ ,” Bellamy said.

“Yeah, but... don’t all the women in the Ark have implant?”

“Yes, but hers failed sooner than it should.”

She sighed and hugged his brother in comfort and he held her back, although he didn’t feel comfort at all. There was no comfort in knowing probably both his girlfriend and unborn kid could be killed. 

“Bell, I know you don’t wanna hear this,” she whispered in his ear, “but I think you should abort.”

Bellamy pulls away and looked at her surprised. He had never actually considered that and he wouldn’t, unless Clarke wanted this. He wouldn’t end a life and neither _his_ kid’s life. He knew they didn’t have too many options, but that was out of discussion.

“What?” 

“Bell, I know when it’s like you have to grow up under the floor. I’ve never get the chance to meet other people than you, mom and Clarke, I’ve never meet the Ark, I’ve never went to school, I’ve never got a life!”

“But you survived this and the baby—“

“Survive doesn’t mean live,” she said. “Look, Bell, this decisions is yours and Clarke’s and I’ll support you two no matter what, but I’d rather die than live the way I did.”

“O, don’t say that...” Bellamy said, tears on his eyes.

“I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, I’m just telling you the truth and you just consider it. Clarke’s mom is a doctor, she can abort the baby without telling anyone.”

“But it sounds so  _ wrong _ ,” Bellamy says.

“Yeah, and so does have to grow up under the floor so your mother and your brother don’t die but that’s how life is. I think Clarke and you should decide what to do before it’s too late,” Octavia said and left the room, leaving Bellamy shocked behind.

* * *

“Hey you,” Bellamy said softly laying in the bed beside Clarke. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” she said smiling and tangled her legs with his and held him by his waist. “I’m not feeling dizzy or headache anymore.”

“Great.” He kisses her nose and she laughs.

“What we’ll do about the baby?” Clarke asks.

“Do you wanna keep it?” he asked and Clarke looked surprised. “I mean, you’re only seventeen, you have too much forward and I don’t want you to lose this for my mistake.”

“ Our  mistake,” she corrected him firmly but she smiled. “Look, I know we’re young and this shouldn’t have happened this early but I guess it was supposed to be like this. I love you, you love me, we both love our baby and the rest doesn’t really matter. We’re a family now, we three plus Octavia, and I will not let Jaha destroy that. Not again.”

He smiled sadly at her and brushed her hair off of her face. “So, what we’ll do?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe we could ask the council the permission to have a baby and pretend we had it after,” he suggested.

“No. A permission could take month and my mom would see how many weeks old the baby is and they’d know.”

Bellamy sighed. “Octavia told we should abort.”

“What? Why?” Clarke asked.

“She said she’d rather be dead than live the life she has.”

“Oh God,” Clarke said closing her eyes. “This is my fault. I should have known my implant had—“

“Hey,” he interrupted her. “We already talked about this, alright? If we’re gonna blame someone, let’s blame whoever destroyed the world and made us live on space.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, good point.”

“I know,” he said.

“So, what then? Any ideas?”

“I have one,” he said. “Tonight we could just cuddle and worry about everything tomorrow. Sound good?”

She smiled and kissed him. “Sounds perfect.”

And then they fell asleep on each other’s arms.They were scared, fearing what would happen but at least, in that night, they felt save on each other’s arms, and it felt like home. It felt like Earth. It felt like Heaven.  _ But little did they knew it maybe would be the last time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you liked this first chapter. Let me know what you think. More chapters coming up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i’m so happy that the last chapter in two days reached 36 kudos and over 500 views! thank you!!! hope you like this chapter. sorry for any mistakes :)

Clarke woke up sitting abruptly in Bellamy’s bed, her breathing uneven and she struggled to put air on her lugs. It was like her chest was closing against itself like two walls approaching until there’s nothing in the middle. She placed her hand on her chest trying to take deep breaths, but she was failing it. 

She had a dream. A bad dream. She had gave birth to their kid — which, in the dream, was a boy — and she called him Augustus after Bellamy’s greek mythology love. They were actually happy — she was holding her son on her arms with his head pressed gently against the skin of her shoulder and Bellamy was holding her waist with his chin pressed on her other shoulder, they both looking at their son. But then several guards entered Bellamy’s apartment and took their baby from them, and the last thing Clarke remembers she saw after she woke up was their son crying on the guard’s arm and she fighting with two guards who grabbed her arms and took her away from her son.

Bellamy sat up in bed almost immediately, wrapping his arms on her shoulder, moving his fingers through her back. “Breathe, Clarke. Just breathe,” he said in a whisper and she nodded, breathing in and out, following his breathing and after some time, she managed to calm down a little.

She placed her head on his undressed chest, listening closely to his heart beats as she looked at the digital numbers on the clock that said three in the morning and decided to focus on them instead of focusing on her shaking body or her tears falling over Bellamy. He held her closely, his hands running through her back gently trying to calm her down.

When she seemed to calm down a bit, he asked, “You had a bad nightmare?”

“There are good ones?” she asked in a sighed, holding him tight.

“Want to talk about it?” Bellamy whispered gently, not wanting to push her to do something she doesn’t want to. He brushed her golden her and kissed her temple, and she started to move her fingers on circles on his chest.

“Not really. It’s stupid.”

“It is not stupid,” he said. “Clarke, everyone has nightmares and we shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“But I’m being weak and—“

“No,” he interrupted her gently and then kissed her hair, hugging her tight. “You’re strong and you always have been. But you can be weak with me sometimes.”

She smiles in his chest and look at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said and kissed her. When they pulled away, he asked, “don’t you wanna talk about—“

“No, I just wanna cuddle with you,” she said holding his waist and he sighed and pulled her closer — if it was possible.

“Okay.” He kissed her hand. “Good night, baby one.” He placed his hand over her stomach. “Good night, baby two.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good night, baby three.”

* * *

When Clarke wakes up in the morning, Bellamy is no longer by her side. She sits up frowning. Where would he go? He just work with Raven in the afternoons, and it was literally eight in the morning.

She stands up, her socked feet touching the ground and she walks towards the kitchen, finding Bellamy there, making breakfast. The view made her smile. Bellamy never was a good cooker — he’s actually the worst. Clarke’s always the one who cook for them.

“Troubling in the kitchen, Mister Blake?” she teases in a laugh making him jump, but when his eyes find hers he just smiled softly.

“Yes, actually. I think this is wrong.” He points out to the pancake in stove and Clarke starts to laugh so hard she has to sit down and try to control her breathing as her belly ached from the laughing. “Clarke, what’s wrong?”

“You have to light the stove to make pancakes, you idiot,” she laughed and Bellamy smiled a little embarrassed.

“I’m not the best cooker.”

“No, you’re definitely not.”

He smiles and kisses her temple, picking some fruits in the fridge and putting it on the kitchen table. “You’re pregnant, you should have a healthy breakfast,” he says and she laughs.

“Bellamy, you’re the worst.”

“Hey!” he says, pretending to be offended. “I tried to cook something! You should be proud of me!”

“I’m proud of you, babe! It’s an evolution!” she says and he can’t help but kiss her. When they pulled away, Clarke smiled and then she yawned.

“Couldn’t you get good sleep?” Bellamy asked, his smile riding away and he became worried. 

She sighs. “No, not really.”

“I’m sorry,” he said pulling her to a hug. He kissed her neck and then she pulled back, smiling to him. “Don’t you want to get some more sleep?”

“Nope. I just wanna do something productive today.”

“Clarke, you’re pregnant,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Bellamy. I’m pregnant, and that doesn’t mean I can’t do anything.”

“Said who?”

“Me. The doctor!” she said and he sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Look, I just—“

“I’m pregnant, not invalid, Bellamy.”

“I didn’t mean like that,” he sighed. “I don’t think you’re invalid, Clarke. I just— would be glad if you could, you know, take things easy. For the baby.”

She sighs and then nods. “Okay, Bell. I’ll take it easy, so you don’t have to worry about me, nor keep babysitting me around.”

He gasps. “I don’t babysit you around, Clarke.”

“Yes, you do. You treat me like a baby,” she snorts.

“But you’re my baby,” he teases and she looks at him irritated.

“Bellamy,” she says his name and this is enough for him to stop. Clarke normally gets angry when he teased and annoyed her like this, but maybe pregnant Clarke gets infuriating.

“Okay, sorry, sorry.”

They had breakfast together. Bellamy gave some strawberries in Clarke’s mouth and she did the same to him, and they joked and laughed most of the time, as if nothing was wrong. Clarke was glad she didn’t have morning sickness today, and she was so happy for at least for some time she forget about all the things that could go wrong in these next nine months.

* * * 

When Bellamy went to work with Raven — after he asked Clarke a million times if she’d be okay if he left her even though all the time she said “yes” —, Clarke decided to clean up Bellamy’s house although she knew Bellamy wouldn’t like it. Octavia was helping her, and they were chatting while they cleaned up.

“So, have you already figured something out?” Octavia asked gently, not wanting to make Clarke uncomfortable or sad with this question. Clarke just smiled sadly.

“No. But we will.”

Octavia nodded. “My brother must’ve told you what I told him.” Clarke shakes her head and Octavia sighs. “I just want you to know I didn’t mean to make you sad. It’s just—“

“It’s okay, O,” Clarke says gently placing her hand on her shoulder. “You are the only one who knows how is like... you know... to grow up under the floor, and you have the knowledge to say what you said.” Clarke smiles sadly as her tears start to fall. “I just wish this wasn’t our reality, because it sucks. It sucks so bad that sometimes I just feel so overwhelmed by this and— I—“ She couldn’t finish her sentence. She broke down and Octavia held her, letting her cry on her hair — Clarke was literally bigger than Octavia. 

“I know,” she whispered to Clarke, caressing her back with her hands. “I know, Clarke. But we are lucky anyway.”

“We are?” Clarke asked frowning and pulled away, wiping her tears.

“Yes,” O said, smiling. “Although my life was harsh and I had to grow up under the floor, I had a brother who was willing to do anything for me. He told me stories, held my hand when I was scared and always was the most loving person I know. And then I got you, a friend who I consider a sister. You’re always by my side and keep my feet on the ground when I feel like I’ll fly into sadness and worry.” Clarke smiled, more tears starting to fall. But this time, it were happy tears. “Even when life seems harsh, unfair and literally sucks, still good things happen. You and Bellamy happened to each other when you both thought you’d never be able to be happy again. And I know whatever happens this baby will be lucky to have you both as parents and me as an incredible auntie.”

They both laughed and Clarke wiped her tears. She already hated pregnancy hormones, it made her be so sensitive. “I know this situation doesn’t seem like good or blessing, but I do believe that bad things happens for a reason and good things too. It can seems like it is a bad thing, but I don’t think so. Everything will be okay, Clarke. I can feel it.”

Clarke gasped giving up on trying to wipe her tears and hugged Octavia again. Even at such young age, she was so mature and said things Clarke was longing to listen and she didn’t know it until she listened to them. 

“Thank you, O,” she said.  Thank you for saying exactly what I needed to hear. Those words gave me hope,  she wanted to add, but she just stayed there, hugging her and wishing it showed all the words she didn’t say.

* * *

Clarke decided it was time to show up in her house. 

It’s not like she didn’t ever go there, but when she started dating Bellamy one year ago, things changed. She passed almost of the time in his apartment with him or Octavia, and Clarke’s mother doesn’t even bother anymore — she knew Clarke still blamed her for her father’s death.

But even in that Bellamy helped Clarke — he told her to hear her mother’s side of the story, and it shocked her. She figured out her mother wasn’t the real villain — it was Jaha.

Clarke’s father, Jake, was a scientist — the most important in the Ark. He had been studying radiation on Earth since he was twenty. Since his tests didn’t go anywhere further at certain time — because it’s hard to have sure of something just on theory, you have to test it. So, Vice-Chancellor Rodger blackmailed him to make these radiation tests in unregistered kids. Jake obviously would deny it, but Rodger said if he didn’t do this, he’d kill Clarke, so he did it. 

When Abby found out, she had to help her husband. She went to Jaha — Jake and hers best friend at the time — and told him everything, asking him to help Jake. But, in the next morning, he had arrested Jake and floated him three days after, not believing in she said about Rodger blackmailing him. Telling Jaha was Abby’s biggest regret.

When Clarke’s hand reached the door handle, she couldn’t open it. She didn’t know how to face her mother knowing she was pregnant and would be lying to her. Should she tell her? In the next few months her belly would start to show up and she can’t just deny her mother until the baby’s born. Clarke never was a good lier, and her mother always could tell wether something was wrong with her. 

Clarke just sighed and opened the door, figuring she would just tell her mom about the pregnancy after having a conversation with Bellamy and if he agreed.

“Hey, mom. I’m home,” Clarke said, finding her mother sitting on the couch reading a book. Her mom took off her glasses and looked at Clarke and smiled. 

“Hey, Clarke. Thought you lost your way home,” she joked and Clarke gave her a small laugh.

“Bellamy haven’t been feeling too well this past weeks,” she lied, sitting in the couch beside her mother.

“Is he alright? You know I can check on him, right?” Abby said, and Clarke saw she looked genuinely concerned about her boyfriend and smiled. 

“It’s not what I meant. I mean, he’s not been feeling well emotionally,” Clarke says. She knew if her mother thought Bellamy was sick she’d want to take care of him, and it’d reveal Clarke’s lie.

Abby sighed. “Well, if he ever needs, he knows where to find me.”

“Yep.” Clarke smiled. She was glad to know her mother actually cared about her boyfriend.

“So, does he have a job? I guess he turned eighteen, didn’t he?” Abby asks changing the conversation subject, placing her book on the center table.

“Yes. He works with Sinclair and Raven. He isn’t passionate about mechanic, though he rather it than becoming a guard.”

“What’s he really passionated about then?” Abby asked.

“Greek Mythology,” Clarke said as she lays her hand on her mothers lap, and Abby begins to run her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “If we were in another reality I bet he’d be a teacher or a mythology writer,” Clarke sighs, and she pictured Bellamy being a professor at a university or a school. He’d always come back home after work tired yet he’d always talk to her about his days. His eyes would shine as he talks about his students or what he had taught them this day. She also pictured him sitting on the couch, his shirt wide open, his hair’s a mess, with glasses on and writing some stuff on his computer on his lap and massaging his temple as he started to reading it.

Abby sighs. “I guess every one of us wish we were in another reality.” 

Abby really did. She wished she was in a reality which her husband haven’t died because of her. She wished she wasn’t stuck at the Ark floating through space her whole life. It was suffocating, knowing you couldn’t be anywhere else but there. Your whole life until you die.

And so did Clarke. She wished she wasn’t in a reality that her kid was considered illegal just for being born. She wished she could see her father again and for one last time, hug him and tell him how much she loved him. She wished a reality which Bellamy and Octavia could really be happy. She wished everything was different. She wished she hand’t lost her father.

But then — she’d never had met Bellamy. Octavia was right, after all.  Bad things happens for a reason. She still wished her father was here though. She know he’d love Bellamy, and Bellamy would love him.

Abby sighed stopping her thoughts about her husband and she stood up, and made her way to the kitchen. “Hey, Clarke, you hungry?” she asked.

“Yep!” 

“We have...” she paused, and Clarke knew she was looking forwards their options, “cheese breads. I almost forgot!”

“You bought it?” Clarke asked, surprised.

“No, actually. Wells brought it here.”

Clarke’s smile fides away and she gets nauseous just for hearing his name. “What did he do that?”

“He came here yesterday looking for you. He said he wanted to apologize. But then you weren’t here, so he decided to leave the cheese breads he made himself here for you when you get back, and he asked me to tell you he wants to talk with you.”

“Well, next time you see him, tell him to save his stupid apologies to himself,” she said rudely rolling her eyes and Abby frowned.

“What happened between you two, anyway?”

“It doesn’t matter, mom” Clarke said in a sigh, feeling her headache coming back. She stood, already planning an excuse to leave. She knew she’d probably get sick and she couldn’t risk her mom know that. She’d get back to Bellamy’s and then come to talk to her mom later.

“It does matter, Clarke! You’re best friend since... forever! I know friends fight but friends also forgive, so whatever happened between you two you should—“

“I won’t talk to him, okay, mom? Forget about it,” Clarke said. He would never ever speak to him again. What he did to her is unforgivable, and she doesn’t want him around her. Better yet, she doesn’t want to even hear his name.

“But—“

“I said I won’t talk to him, mom! Is it so hard to understand?” Clarke screams interrupting her mother and instantly regrets it. Her head starts to pound and she can feel like her whole body was losing its strength. She felt like her knees would fail and she saw everything spinning around her.

“Clarke? Honey, are you okay?” Abby asked, worriedly. Clarke tried to say she was fine, but then her body just collapsed on the floor.  Damn it,  she thought, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak out anything.

“Clarke, can you hear me?” Abby’s voice sounds too far, like it’s another reality.

The last thing Clarke sees is her body been carried to somewhere as everything goes black.

* * *

When Clarke open her eyes, the first thing she sees is a white light which makes her close her eyes. She feels her head pounding as she starts to sit up and lets out a groan and massage her temple. When she open her eyes again, she sees her mother looking at some papers in her desk. She realized she’s in the medical.

“Mom? What happened?” she asked and her mother looked at her. She was crying. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

Abby walked towards the bed Clarke was and showed her the ultrasound. “You’re pregnant, Clarke.” Clarke just sighs. Then Abby gasps and her mouth drops open. “You knew,” Abby said.

“Yes, mom,” Clarke said and Abby shakes her head in disbelief. A hand runs through her hair. 

“Why didn’t you told me, Clarke? I would’ve helped you!”

“I don’t want help for killing my baby, mom,” she said firmly and Abby gasps.

“Okay, this whole thing is insane. Clarke, this violates the population laws!”

“Don’t you think I know, mom?” Clarke says, standing up. 

“You’re out of your mind, Clarke! Because if you weren’t, you would’ve look for me weeks ago and let me—“

“Are you seriously talking about ending a life?!” Clarke screamed.

“Now two lives will end, Clarke. Not just one!” Abby yelled and Clarke went and silent, processing what her mother had told her.

Clarke gasps. “What you mean?”

“I’m so so sorry, Clarke,” Abby said and then ten or eleven guards entered in the medical and grabbed Clarke’s arms. Then Jaha entered as well.

“Clarke Griffin,” Jaha said, “you are under-arrested for violating the Ark population law.”

Clarke looked at Abby, with tears in her eyes. “Mom,” she said in a whisper, disbelieved. Her mother had turned her in. To Jaha.

“I’m sorry,” Abby said crying, but all Clarke could do was look at her with gross.

“Go float yourself,” Clarke said before the guard took her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby Griffin was in the council meeting, but her mind was somewhere else. She knew she should pay attention to what they were saying, but she couldn’t help but think about all the things that had happened today. She found out her daughter was pregnant and turned her in. Was that the best decision? She did that because her daughter would’ve been caught anyway and at least she would now have a change to survive. But why wasn’t she so sure it was the best decision anyway?

She lost her husband, and now she might lose Clarke too. Even if she survives, Abby knows she won’t ever forgive her. And it scares her. To trie to save her, she lost her anyway.

“Abby? Do you agree?” Thelonious voice brings her back to reality. She shakes her head and give him a small smile as she noticed he looked like he hasn’t sleep in days. So did her, actually. She was glad at least she wasn’t the only one who was felling guilty.

When she accepted being member of the council, she never realized how hard is to decide who lives and dies, to talk about people’s lives as if it is nothing until then. She accepted— she had to— because she was the best doctor in the Ark so Jaha figured she had to be present in the council meetings, bring up points about people’s healthy, medicine... If she knew back then how hard this job really is, she would never have accepted.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” she asked gently and Rodger sighed in anger. Abby had never liked him. He’s a smart man, she has to admit, but he is just heartless. He doesn’t care about who lives or who dies, he just care about “following the law”. To be honest, he just care about himself and his status. 

Abby hates him. He was the one who blackmailed her husband and made him make radiation tests in those kids, the one who got him dead. Abby could be the one who accidentally turned her husband in, but Rodgergot him killed.

“I asked you if you think it is better we start mission 399 next week or this week? We all agree it’s better next week so Miss Reyes and Mister Blake can finish the bracelets.”

“I think it’s better we never start,” Abby said and Thelonious sighed and looked at her gently, but Rodger just looked annoyed.

“Abby, if it’s because of your daughter—“

“No, it’s not. It’s about a hundred lives we will kill,” she said. She didn’t agree what the council wanted to do. Actually, just her and the other council member Marcus disagreed, the rest completely agreed.

“Abby, we don’t have much time. This is our best shot to survive.”

“And what if we don’t deserve to survive after all? We’re killing hundred kids so we can survive.”

“They’re criminals,” Rodger said.

“They’re kids and human beings!” Marcus spoke out and Abby nodded. 

“But should people who have been good for all their lifetime die so the criminals, the murderer, the thief?”

“But they’re still people! Our people!” Abby screamed. “They’re just kids and you want them to die so you can live. I’d be ashamed if I were you.”

“Enough!” Jaha said. The whole room went in silence. He sighed and then looked at Griffin, “Abby, I got your point. I’m not good sending these kids on this mission, but we’re running out of oxygen and our best survival shot is these kids.”

“My husband radiation tests show the Earth won’t be survivable over a century!” she protested, and what she said was true. Those tests her husband was forced to do had showed one single result: the Earth would be unsurvivable for more hundred years and that’s a thing. Abby and everyone there knows sending those kids to the ground is just like killing them. 

“As I said, this is our best shot. We can’t afford to wait until everyone dies, Abby. It’s now or never.”

Abby sighs. “Okay. Next week then.”

* * *

The cell was dark, and Clarke couldn't see even the palm of her hand in front of her. She was cold and it gave chills at Clarke as if she wasn't alone there after all. As if she had company — and she did: the baby inside her.

Clarke stopped to think about how many people had passed that cell before dying. She wondered if her father had been in that cell too. She wondered how many souls were there to succumb. How many souls have lived their last breaths here?

That cell was like a prison of souls: one body could even be thrown into space and doomed to float in an infinite vacuum forever, but somehow their soul never went through those bars. They kept souls here, and Clarke could have sworn she felt them; between her bones and her skin, like a wave of whispers, like a shadow, like a ghost.

Clarke wondered if she would end up like this too: a prisoner in that cell. It was probably less than two hours since she had been arrested, but she couldn't take it anymore. Isn't getting stuck inside a ship in space enough punishment? Does she need to be arrested inside the prison?

Clarke's hand went to her stomach and she sighed. The baby wasn't even born but she had already failed as a mother. She had failed to protect her child, her child, and Bellamy's.

_ Bellamy _ . She knew he would do something stupid when he found out she had been arrested. Bellamy has been doing stupid things for a long time, and the truth is that he has no intention of stopping. He is willing to do anything to protect those he loves, and that scares Clarke right now.

She doesn’t want him to be arrested to. It is her fault. She had let her mother know and her implant failed so he shouldn’t be arrested for this.

The truth is,  that  night... It was their first time. Clarke had never felt so overwhelmed with love and joy, and Bellamy made sure to make her feel like this all the time. He looked at her as if she was so special, so amazing, so unique, and she wondered how he could even see her like that. He kissed her like she was the one and only one, like nothing else mattered, like she was everything to him. She never felt so loved in her whole life, and she thought nothing could ever ruin that night.

But she was wrong. She doesn’t see the baby as a curse, though she wished it had happened when they could get permission from the council and their baby could get to grow up in society. She wished it had all happened another time, in another context, in another place, in another reality.

When she stretches her numb legs, Clarke finds a piece of coal there. She picks it up and leans it against the wall, the friction making shapes in the dark appearance. She wasn’t so sure of what she was drawing. Was it a wood, was it a garden? Well, she doesn’t even know. She just stayed there, drawing the heaven she wished it would be when this was all over.

“Nice draw,” someone said, making Clarke jump and the coal drop onto the floor. She exhales and places her hand over her chest, and then take a deep breath.

“Who’s there?” she asked.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Murphy. John Murphy,” the voice said. She couldn’t see who was talking, but she was glad at least she wasn’t alone. “Why were you arrested? You’re Jake and Abby’s Griffin daughter, right? You’re one of the privileged. Should be in a spar, not here.”

“We don’t have spars here,” Clarke said, laughing. “And no, I’m not privileged. Not even close to that.”

He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair, Clarke can’t see it though. “Well, nor am I.” 

“Why they arrested you?” she asked gently, not wanting to push him to talk about something he doesn’t want to. 

He sighs again. “My dad was killed some years ago. Floated, I mean. He stoled medicine for me because I was so damn sick and I needed it.” Clarke’s heart aches for the boy. This is so sad. “Then some weeks ago a guard started mocking about my father and how he died and I— I just lost my mind, you know.”

She smiles comforting at him, although he can’t see her. “Everyone loses their minds at some point. It’s okay.”

“Yeah,” he gasped. “At least I’ll get to see Earth before I die.”

“What you mean?” she asks frowning.

“Didn’t you know? Jaha will send a hundred prisoners to the ground.”

“WHAT?!” She couldn’t believe. It wasn’t save. Her father’s tests showed the ground wouldn’t be survivable for one more century. It was literally murderer.

“Yeah. I guess the oxygen is running out and they are desperate to prolong their lives and get rid of us. They’ll send us next week.”

* * *

Bellamy and Raven were at the mechanic building the bracelets the council asked them to. Bellamy was feeling better today. He was confident he’d be able to protect his family. He had a plan: he’d do the same his mother does when some of the guards eventually found out about Octavia: give them what they want to turn a blind eye. He knew there was a lot to go wrong in this plan but right now it was their best shot.

“Is Clarke better?” Raven asked, felling worried about her best friend. Bellamy smiled gently at her and then looked back at the bracelet.

“Yes. She didn’t have morning sickness this morning and I think she didn’t get sick today.”

“That’s good.” Bellamy nods, smiling. “Morning sickness must suck.”

“It does,” Bellamy says. “But, you know, besides that everything’s doing great. I mean, we didn’t freak out completely until now so I’d say we’re doing really great.”

“Yeah, I would’ve pass out and wake up ten years before,” Raven joked and Bellamy laughed. “You seem happy today, Blake,” Raven said, smiling at her friend. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I kinda figure this whole thing out for now and I can’t wait until I go home and tell this to Clarke.”

“I’m happy for you. I knew you’d figure this out, you’re a nerd,” Raven mocked and Bellamy’s mouth drop open and he gasps.

“I’m not nerd!”

“If you say so...” Raven mocked again and Bellamy pushed her shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Okay, sorry,” she laughed. “You still a nerd though.” Bellamy sighed and then laughed. Raven smiled at him again and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Go and talk to Clarke, Blake. I’ll do your work. But you’ll have to buy me those new ice creams they’re selling!”

“But Sinclair—“

“He won’t even noticed, he went to cafeteria eat something. It’ll take a while,” Raven said smiling and Bellamy hugged her tight.

“Thank you, Raven. For everything. You’re amazing.”

“Duh!” she says and Bellamy pulls away laughing. “Now go and talk to your Princess,” she mocks.

“Thank you!” he says as he leaves the room, going to his apartment.

* * *

When Bellamy arrives his apartment, at first he thinks it’s empty but then he figures it is impossible because of Octavia. He realizes she might’ve hid, fearing it was someone else entering their apartment.

“Octavia?” he says, dropping gently the food he had bought for Clarke and her in the sofa.

“Here!” she said appearing from his bedroom. “How you doing, big brother?”

“I’m great,” he dismisses, start felling worried. “Where’s Clarke? Is she feeling sick again?”

“She went to see her mother hours ago but didn’t come back. I think they’re talking or something,” Octavia frowned. “Why?”

“I just wanted to talk to her,” he said. “I’ll have to do it later though. Did she get sick today?”

“Nope. We both cleaned up the apartment.”

“Octavia!” he said in a reproving tone. “She wasn’t meant to do this!”

“I told her that, but there’s nothing that can stop Clarke Griffin when she’s set something on her mind.”

“True though,” Bellamy says smiling. “I brought dinner, by the way. You can start eating if you want. I’ll wait Clarke.”

“Sure thing. I’m hungry!” she says and approaches the sofa and catches up the food, going to the kitchen and Bellamy follows her. “How’s work?” she asks.

“It’s good. I still wondering what those bracelets are for. The council asked us to build them, but never told why. They have GPS inside of them and they can see the hearting beats and the blood pressure of the person who uses this.”

“Maybe it’s for the prisoners?” Octavia suggests. “Like when they release someone and the person has to use this or something?”

“Yeah, can be it. It still weird though,” Bellamy says.

“There’s something here that isn’t weird?” she asks.

“There is. My beauty,” he jokes and she laughs, pushing his shoulder.

“Don’t feel yourself too much, Blake.”

Bellamy would say something else but then a sudden knock make them look at the door. They both frowned. “Is that Clarke?”

“Clarke never knocks,” Bellamy realized. “Octavia, hid.” She disappears under the floor and then the person knocks again, but this time he opens the door.

It’s Raven.

“Hey, Raven. What you—“

“Clarke was arrested,” she interrupted him. Bellamy felt like the air had disappeared and he was forced to start breathing. He couldn’t believe. He thought for a second it was a joke, but the look in Raven’s face didn’t say so. It was real.

“Wait— what? How? Why? What—?” he couldn’t finish a sentence. He was just in shock. His pregnant girlfriend was arrested and he didn’t protect her or their baby.

“Sinclair told me he saw her being carried to the skybox and asked me to tell you since he didn’t find you in the mechanic. Bellamy, I think they know,” she whispered and Bellamy felt like he’d pass out. His heart ached with guilty and worry, and he didn’t know what to do.

“Octa— she told me she’d see her mother when I left to work. Maybe she told her mother and she turned her in?” Bellamy suggested, his heart aching. If it was true, Clarke’d be so sad and betrayed. 

“No,” Raven whispered. “No!” she said louder this time. “It can’t be true. Abby already lost her husband, I don’t think she’d like to lose her daughter too.”

Raven has a point, Bellamy realized. But then, what happened? How they found out the pregnancy? How would they?”

“I have to see her,” Bellamy said running through the halls, but then Raven grabbed his wist.

“Bellamy, just don’t do something stupid. Both your girlfriend and your baby need you now, don’t mess up things,” she said seriously.

“Sure. I won’t,” he said and he meant it. He could be a total ass most of the time, doing stupid things and don’t caring about the consequences of it, but he’d never risk the lives of the people he most care about. He’d never.

His heart ached more as he ran to the skybox. He could have protected her. He  promised  to protected her and he failed. He failed both Clarke and his unborn child. Now they would possibly die and that’s because he didn’t protect them.

He felt awful. He felt powerless, he felt guilty and he felt sad. He felt a mix of million feelings and it was pounding on his chest, making it harder to breathe. He just wanted to see Clarke and see if she’s okay, that’s all he wants and needs right now.

When he arrived prison, he found a guard there. He approached him and said, “Sir, excuse me. I want to see my girlfriend, Clarke Griffin.”

“You can’t, I’m sorry,” he said, and both his tone and his face didn’t show the sorry he said he felt.

“Why can’t I?”

“Because the Chancellor is speaking to her.”

* * *

Of all people Clarke didn’t want to see there, the one she didn’t want to see the most was there.

Clarke was facing Thelonious Jaha, just an iron bar separating them, and she realized that she was on the wrong side of the bar. He had killed her father and so many others, and all she did was get pregnant. Why is this so unfair?

But life is unfair. You work your whole life and it’s never to yourself, it’s always to somebody else. And the person you work for works to another, who works to another and another, everyone is victim of the structure that Jaha leads. They work and study hard, but in the end they’re just a number in a paper, a person who wastes oxygen. 

“Clarke, do you know the laws of physics?" he asked, but did not wait for an answer from her. “There are several, actually, but my favorite is the cause and consequence. Everything has a cause and a consequence. Do you understand that, Miss Griffin?”

“I do,” she said, feeling all the food she had eaten that day rising up her throat. That man made her sick.

“So, Miss Griffin, you understand that something caused this pregnancy, and it will also have its consequences, right?"

“Well, you can’t get pregnant on your own,” she teased falsely smiling, and he smiled as if she had got to his point.

“Exactly, Miss Griffin. I knew you were smart just like your father.”

“Don’t talk about my father," she said rudely.

“Jake was a good man who made mistakes. And, unfortunately, he had to pay for those mistakes.”

“He just did what he did because he was blackmailed!" she screamed. “And don’t dare you say his name!”

He sighed. “Well, as you were saying, you can’t get pregnant on your own. And here at The Ark we have pretty strict rules, Miss Griffin. After all, we are talking about the survival of what remains of the human race.”He pauses, but Clarke doesn’t say anything, so he continues, “And we’re fair here. So, tell me who the father is.”

“So you can kill him too?" she said, crossing her arms.

“You both violated the laws, you both pay the price."

She sighed and looked deep on his eyes. “Okay, Chancellor. I'll tell you who the father is. It is your son.”

* * *

Raven was on her way home after warning Bellamy about Clarke, but she realized she had forgot her keys on work. She sighed and started going back to the mechanic.

She was worried like hell about her friend. Clarke would end up dead and Raven knew that. Sure, she had a change to be forgiven when she turned eighteen, but no one has been forgiven for one year, even for the smallest crimes like stealing food or violating the curfew. It was weird and she knew that. It was like the council wanted them all dead. She knew something was up and she wanted to figure what.

When she arrived the mechanic, she found there Vice-Chancellor Rodger and Abby Griffin.

“Is this the bracelets?” Rodger asked, grabbing a bracelet.

“Yes,” Abby said, taking it away from his hands and placing it back to the desk. “They have a GPS inside of it, and we can see the blood pressure and heart beatings of the person who uses it.”

“Great,” Rodger said. “Then we can send the hundred to the ground immediately.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until next week as planned?” Abby said. 

“Abby, I know you’re worried because of your daughter, but we can’t afford to wait. The Ark is dying, and the ones who aren’t convicts has to be our number one priority.”

“But they still our people.”

“They’re criminals.”

“They’re just kids!” Abby protested and Rodger sighed.

“I’m sorry, Abby. We’re going to send the hundred prisoners tomorrow afternoon.”

* * *

Bellamy was back to his apartment. He was hyperventilating and he knew if he didn’t calm down he’d have a panic attack. He was running his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something that might help Clarke but he couldn’t think of anything.

He tosses all the things that was in the living room center table with a scream, and then he takes a deep breath. “Okay, Bellamy. Freaking out won’t help,” he whispered to himself.

He’d talk to her mother. She’s a council member and it’s her mother, she absolutely would want to help him help Clarke. He ran through the halls to Clarke’s apartment and knocked anxiously, and then her mother opened the door.

She looked horrible. There was purple circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her face was pale. “Miss Griffin, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“What do you think, Bellamy? You got my daughter pregnant and now she’s in prison so no, I am not okay,” she said rudely. “What do you want here?”

He sighed. “I was wondering if you would want help me help Clarke.”

“You did enough for her,” she said. “I don’t want you anywhere near to her ever again, did you understand?”

“I mean no offense, but you don’t get to decide who your daughter gets to be near to. I will only walk away if she asks me to,” Bellamy said.

“Well, she can’t tell you that herself now because she’s been arrested! Because of you!” Abby yelled and looked at him with gross. “You know, I thought you were a good man to her. I was deeply wrong.”

“Miss Griffin—“

“Enough! Bellamy, if you really wanted to help her you’d just tell Jaha you are the father. Clarke would never turn you in, even though she’d get a chance to live if she did so. Why don’t you tell him that? I didn’t do this because Clarke’s already mad at me for—“

“You turned her in,” Bellamy whispered as he realized, disbelieved. “You sent your own daughter to die!”

“I didn’t have a choice, Bellamy. I did the best for her!”

“No, you didn’t. You just ended her life!” Bellamy said rudely. “You know, I thought you were a good mother to her, but I was deeply wrong,” he repeated her words and her mouth drops open. “And don’t worry, Miss Griffin. I will tell Jaha personally who the father is.”

After he said that he left Clarke’s apartment door and started walking towards Thelonious office. But then he found Wells, two guards grabbing his arms. He frowned, and when Wells eyes fell on him, he looked angry.

“Hey, Bellamy! Tell your bitch to rote in hell!” he yelled and then the two guards took him away.

_ What happened?  _ Bellamy wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Belated Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year! There are good things next year to our await! Stay safe and healthy <3

Bellamy couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He was tossing his blanket and moving to different positions in bed, but the sleep never came to him. He was too worried about Clarke to sleep.

He didn’t know what would happen to her. She had a chance to be forgiven when she reached the age of eighteen, but what would it cost? How much would it cost? What would happen to their baby? 

He tried to talk with Jaha this night, tell him who the father is, but he wasn’t either in his office and house. Bellamy decided then to talk to him tomorrow.

But ‘tomorrow’ seemed like an eternity after. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow can be already late. Only God knows what they’ll do with Clarke or his unborn child until then. He has to do something.

But yet, he couldn’t think of anything. Octavia told him to calm down and try to have a good night of sleep so tomorrow he could get any ideas to help Clarke but the truth is he couldn’t even close his eyes he already sees Clarke being floated in space, her skin turning purple and her beautiful ocean eyes losing their color. He knew he needed to sleep, but the nightmares were there, waiting for him to close his eyes, and fell unconscious.

He knew he had to come up with a solution and do it fast, but there was no real escape from this. There inside of a tiny ship floating space and there’s nowhere to go. There’s no hiding, there is no escape. This is a prison they like it or not. So, what would it be? How he would rescue Clarke if there’s nowhere else to go? Nowhere else to escape?

That’s why he needs her. When he feels so trapped and overwhelmed by their reality, she helps him escape. When her lips touch his, he forgets about all the damage that had been caused to him, all the pain and suffers he had carried on for so long. When she smiled at him, he felt like he could be happy in this place where his mother could die for having a baby and his sister die for being born. When she hugged him . . . her touch is what makes him feel like he had been in paradise before. The warmth it brings, her hands touching his skin or caressing his hair . . . it makes him wish they were immortal and he could feel it every day until the sun becomes a supernova.

He’s not so sure he can do it without Clarke. He had lived so many years without her, but now he has her, he doesn’t want to ever leave her. When they first met, he knew he had got himself in trouble when he found himself hoping she’d look at him like the way she looked ta her. When they first kissed, he knew there was no way back. And there wasn’t.

He just wished their scenario was different. He wished they lived on Earth, in a small house she would paint it herself. She’d be a famous artist, and he could be anything if he could be beside her. He would watch her paints and watch everyone admiring them, and feel so proud of her. He’d kiss her in the snow and the rain, not carrying if they’d get sick—Clarke surely would say something like “Bell, we will catch a cold!”—and just enjoy the moment with her. He would drive her to work, and when she got home, he would have made an amazing romantic dinner for her—he’d learn how to cook—and they would chat the whole night, laughing and smiling, just appreciating the company of each other.

He sighs with the reality he’d pictured. It would be so awesome. He wished he could get at least something close to it with Clarke one day.

But you will never get it if she’s dead, he thought. 

There is a sudden knock on the door. He groans in frustration and looks at the clock. It’s one a.m. Why the hell would someone be there at this time? he wondered as he stood up with a sigh and made his way to the door.

“Who is it?” Octavia whispered, and Bellamy found her standing out in the dark, using the pajamas Clarke had give her with her arms crossed in her chest. He couldn’t see her face properly, but he could hear the tiredness in her voice.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Just go to bed, okay? And don’t make any noise.”

“Copy that,” she said in a yawn and went back to her mother’s bedroom, where she sleeps.

Bellamy opened the door and saw Raven standing there. He noticed she was looking dread or even ghosted, and before he could complain about her coming here this late, he felt concerned about his friend.

“Raven, are you okay?” he asked, and then she looked at his eyes. Her look as sort of fear and something else he didn’t know.

“Bellamy, I found out something. Something really bad,” she said, and Bellamy frowned.

“Well, it better be a do or die situation because it’s one a.m. and I—“

“They’re sending a hundred prisoners to Earth,” she cut him, and he felt himself losing his breath. It was insane. It couldn’t be true. What would they do that? There’s no sense.

Bellamy forced a laugh and Raven raised her eyebrow. “Good joke, Reyes,” he said but Raven didn’t laugh.

“It’s not a joke,” she said and Bellamy felt his air running out.

* * *

Raven and Bellamy were in his bedroom. They both were silent, but Bellamy spoke out once he closed the door. “Raven, explain.”

She sighed. “Well, I was going home early but I forgot my keys at the mechanic so I went there to pick them. But then I found Abby and Rodger there, talking.”

“Talking about what?” he asked nervously when she made a pause.

“They were seeing the bracelets and Abby told Rodger how it works and he said it was good and they should send the prisoners to the ground immediately. Abby tried to protest, but he said the Ark was dying and the non-convicts should be their number one priority.”

“The Ark’s dying?” Bellamy asked disbelieved. “How? There’s no way!”

“I also thought so,” she said. “But then I looked at some of Sinclair’s notes he had on his desk and I found some information.”

“What kind of information?”

“The Ark is running out of oxygen. We have more than two or three weeks until we all die,” Raven said, but Bellamy didn’t know how to react. He was shocked. He never thought there would be a time the Ark would have no longer oxygen. 

“I suppose they think sending the hundred to the ground will give them time to come up with another solution,” Raven added. “But I remember Clarke’s father's radiation test he had performed showed the Earth was unsurvivable for over a century. They’re sending them to die.”

“Is Clarke one of the hundred?” Bellamy asked, his aching heart becoming full of anger. If they ever think of doing such a thing with Clarke . . .

“I don’t know,” Raven said. “But probably,” she added carefully. 

Bellamy stoops up abruptly. His face showed anger and Raven knew he was about to do something very, very stupid. “I’m going to get her out there now.”

“Bellamy—“

“Raven, I have to save her!” he said.

“I know, Bell. I want to save her too, but we have to have a plan. We can’t just do whatever we think at the moment.”

“You said they’d send them tomorrow afternoon, there’s no time to bullshit plans!” he yelled.

“Bellamy, listen to me,” Raven said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “I know you want so damn much to save her. I want it too. But going there and do whatever the hell you want isn’t the way. We have to have a plan, and fast.”

“I do have a plan,” he said.

“And what is your plan, Bellamy? Kill every single guard in Ark Station and save your Princess,” Raven teased with anger. She knew Bellamy would act like this—an irrational ass who follows his own heart even if it means he will get himself killed. 

“No. I will get myself arrested,” he said confidently and Raven gasped in disbelief.

“Bellamy, you’re over eighteen! You will be killed before you even get the chance to see her!” Reyes said, getting between him in the door, don’t allowing him to leave.

“Get the hell out of my way, Reyes,” he said furiously, but Raven didn’t move. “Raven, listen—“

“No! You listen!” she yelled. “This plan is stupid, Bellamy!”

“Maybe they realize it’s better to have an adult among a bunch of teenagers and they’ll have the best survival shot on Earth so they’ll send me instead of Clarke.”

“Bellamy, are you listening to yourself?!” she asked in disbelief. Bellamy couldn’t seriously think it.

“Are you? You’re sounding like you don’t give a damn about Clarke!”

“Of course I do, Bellamy! She’s my best friend! You are the one who’s being ridiculous here. Is that what you think Clarke would’ve wanted? You getting yourself killed for her?!”

“I’m willing to do this!”

“I know you are!” she yelled back but now her voice was softer, and she could see the tense on Bellamy’s shoulders disappear. “But it will help neither of you. Bellamy, the only way you’ll get to protect Clarke is if you’re alive. Clarke needs you. Your kid needs you. Don’t do something stupid. I can assure you you’ll regret it later,” she said almost in a whisper, her voice calming and patient, and Bellamy sighed, knowing she was right.

“I think our best option now is to wait until morning and we both can visit Clarke to see if she’s okay and tell her what’ll happen and maybe see if she knows anything,” Raven continued when he said nothing. “I can ask Sinclair for information. I think he might not tell me anything, but it’s worth the shot. We will save Clarke, but we have to do it rationally. Okay?”

Bellamy sighed and then nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Good,” Raven said, with a smile. “Now get some sleep, or at least try. I think there’s no way we both are going to sleep tonight anyway,” she said with a soft smile and he nodded. When he didn’t say anything, she made her way to the door, but Bellamy called her out.

“And Raven.” She turned her ankles to face him. “Thank you. For not letting me get myself killed or do anything reckless and stupid.”

“That’s what friends are for.” She smiled at him and then left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The morning had already arrived and Bellamy was anxiously waiting for Raven in his apartment so they could visit Clarke. At the same time, he was anxious to see her, he was nervous and scared. What would he say to her? How would he be able to look in her eyes knowing he didn’t protect her? 

“You going see Clarke?” Octavia asked, sitting beside Bellamy on the sofa.

“Yes,” he said.

“So why don’t you look excited? Come on, Bellamy! You’ll see your future wife!” she teased him pushing his shoulder and he smiled.

“She’s not—“ Bellamy cut himself when Octavia raised her eyebrows, and Bellamy laughed. 

“Something’s bothering you,” she said. “Tell me.”

He thought of saying it’s nothing, but before all these years they spent together, Octavia always could tell when he was lying or something’s up with him.

He sighed. “I’m . . . scared. Is she mad at me for not protecting her? Is she—“

“Stop,” Octavia interrupted him and rolled her eye. “Bellamy, of course she’s not mad at you. It isn’t your fault.”

“It is, O. I told her I’d protect her, and I didn’t.”

“You couldn’t prevent this, Bell,” Octavia said softly. “And if it’s anyone’s fault it is Abby’s. She turned her own daughter to Jaha.”

Bellamy sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“I always am,” she said. “I’m awesome.”

“Okay, okay,” Bellamy laughed.

“Don’t feel nervous,” Octavia said, after a while. “There’s no need. You two will figure something out. He will let Clarke out. I mean, Jaha already have a bad public opinion towards him. He killed Jake, one of his best friends and an important person here on the Ark and he has been killing people for stealing food!” she pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Bellamy said. Now everything made sense. That’s why Jaha has been killing everyone this past year no matter how small their crime was. Because the Ark is dying. Is it a second Cataclysm? But this time, it will actually kill everyone?

* * *

Raven approached the mechanic, a bad feeling turning her stomach. Was Sinclair part of this? Did he agree with all this? Sending 100 teenagers down to Earth to die?

She couldn’t picture him being okay with all this. She knew him. The Sinclair she knew would never stand up for such a thing. Does she still know him, though?

She craved to know he didn’t agree, he had a plan and would somehow help the 100 but looking at him in the mechanic, seeming so peaceful and calm, she felt nauseous. He agreed, she realized. 

“Hey, Raven! What’s up?” he said before she could walk out without him realizing she was there. She sighed and tried to smile at him, but all she could bring herself to do was give him a small smile she could bet it looked fake. “Something’s wrong?”

No, she would say. But the anger overtake her, and she let the words out before she could stop them, “Yes, actually.”

“What is it?” he asked, dropping gently a tool he was using in the desk and looked at her seeming worried, and it made her anger.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“What you—“

“Sending a hundred teenagers to the ground so you can live longer? What a noble gesture, Sinclair. Should I thank all of you?” she said in a fake joy and his mouth drop open.

“Raven . . . “ he gasped, standing up and walking towards her, but she walked back.

“I can’t believe that. I never expected it from you,” she said, the anger being replaced with sadness and disappointment. “But I guess I didn’t know the real Sinclair, did I?”

“Raven, hear me out . . . “ he tried, but Raven cut him off again.

“You know, you could be a good council member yourself. You already learned how to put your life above other people’s. You’re such a—“

“Raven!” this time Sinclair cut her off. “Please. I know how it seems like but let me please explain.” She crossed her arms in her chest, and when she didn’t say anything back, he continued, “I’m not good with it. I am not. But I have no choice.”

“Because then you die, right?” Raven said with a disgusted laugh.

“Yes!” he said, but there was something in his voice that worried her. “If I don’t do this, Raven, each one of us will die and the human race will be existent.”

“Well, I guess this isn’t a bad thing after all. Humans are just too selfish and destroy everything they touch. We destroyed Earth once, right?”

“Raven, I believe there’s good and bad inside of everyone. But each one of us gets to decide what they do.”

“Then you chose to kill 100 hundred kids because your life matters more than theirs.”

“No! Raven, look, the council asked me to help them. If I didn’t, they’d kill me and ask someone else instead. There’s no way out of this, Raven. Either way, we would end up here.

He tried to place his hand on Raven’s shoulder, but she pulled back at the touch. He sighed as his hand dropped. “Raven, don’t think for one second I’m good with this. I am not. But I am making sure these kids have the best shot of surviving. That’s why I accepted working with them.

“The bracelets were your idea?” she asked, starting to believe him.

“Yes,” Sinclair said. “Through them, we can see your blood pleasure and your hearting beasts. If one of them . . . “ he cleared his throat, “die, we will know. Also, they have GPS inside them so we can know where they are if they succeed and we can find them down there.”

“Wait— so if they succeed you’re all going to go down there too?” she asked.

“Yes. This is the council plan. They sending the hundred first so they can no wether the Earth is survivable and if it is, they’re planning on sending more people down there on the second dropship.”

“How many dropships do we have here?”

“Only two,” Sinclair sighed.

“Two?!” Raven gasped. “There are not enough spots for everyone here.”

“Yeah, we know. The council has already sort of solved this issue.”

“How? They’re demanding to build more dropships?”

“It is impossible,” Sinclair said. “They’ve been doing a list of hundred people who will be in that dropship if the hundred succeed.”

“So they’re sending them to the ground and telling who survives or not? They’re unbelievable,” Raven gasped. She couldn’t believe it. Who did they think they were to say who lives and dies?

“The council members and I have already spots in that ship, and I’ll make sure you have yours too, Raven. But you can’t tell this to anyone, or else we both won’t have any spot.”

“I don’t care about this damn stop!”

“Raven, listen . . . “

“No, you listen!” she said. “People have the right to know they’ll die so the council can live! They have the right to know what is going on!”

“I know that Raven,” Sinclair said, and he was trying to stay calm with her. “But the council thinks it will only result in chaos and that is the last thing we need.”

“What do you think will happen today afternoon when they are aware one of the dropships have been sent to Earth? What do you think will happen when people know their kids were sent down to die? Chaos is unavoidable and it will happen either way, but the chaos now will be bigger, believe me.”

“I know, Raven, but I’m not in charge here. All I can do is follow orders.”

“Is it though, or is just all you think you need to do because you’d rather not die than doing the right thing?” she said. “I don’t even recognize you anymore. I don’t recognize the man who taught me to always do the right thing no matter how much it would cost. The man I considered a dad.”

Tears filled her eyes, but she sighed and wiped them away before they could fall. “But don’t worry. I’ll do the right thing.”

“Raven, don’t! You’ll end up killed! This is ridiculous!” Sinclair said.

“It isn’t,” Raven said. “People have the right to know, Sinclair. And I’ll make sure they do.”

* * *

“Then she will be back home and you two will have the most beautiful child ever,” Octavia said smiling and Bellamy smiled back at her. No matter how though the situation was, Octavia always finds a way to make him smile.

A knock on the door made Bellamy stand up quickly and run to the door. He looked back at the sofa but his sister wasn’t there anymore, and he knew she had to go hid. He opened the door and saw Raven there, who gave him a small smile.

“Why did take you so long to get here?” he asked, closing the door behind him when Raven entered his apartment.

“I’m sorry, I was getting information,” she said.

“Useful ones?” he asked with a lot of hope in his tone.

“Yes,” she said and he sighed in relief. She told him about everything Sinclair had told her. When she finished, Bellamy sighed.

“Oh my God,” was all he could bring himself to say. He was speechless. I have to save Clarke, was all he could think.  
  


* * *

Clarke could swear she was about to die when one of the guards approached her ceil, and told her to get up and grabbed her by her arms and lead her to a white room with just one desk and three chairs. But then she saw Bellamy and Raven passing through the door, and when she realized she was already in Bellamy’s arms, his hands pressing her against him so tight as like he would never release her ever again.

“Oh my God, I’m—I’m so sorry, Clarke I—“ he whispered in her hair desperately. He had so many things to say. _I’m sorry for not protecting you. I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry I ruined your life. I’m sorry for doing this to you._ But it seemed like his words were choked in his throat.

He held her face between his hands and looked at every inch of her beautiful face. “Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?”

Clarke smiled sadly and placed her hands on his writs. “No, Bell. I’m okay,” she said, though she knew it was far from truth.

She had to tel him, she realized. She has to tell him about the hundred. 

She just realized she was crying when his finger wiped gently her tears way, and he held her again. “God, Clarke, I’m so so sorry.”

“I am too,” she said in his chest. “This is my fault. I—“

“No, it isn’t,” he said, firmly. “Tell me, babe. What happened? I mean, between you and your mom?” Then he realized: did she know it was her mother who turned her in? By the look in her eyes when she pulled back and wiped more tears away he figured she did.

“I went to my apartment, and we just chatted and then I started feeling sick and all I remember before it is me waking up in the medical with my mom telling me I was pregnant. She figured I did know, and then she said “I’m sorry” and guards suddenly appeared and brought me here.”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry,” he said bringing her to another hug. When she pulled back, she walked over Raven who had been forgotten all those minutes.

“I’m sorry, girl,” she said while they two hugged. They pulled back and they set on the chairs to talk.

“I have something to tell you,” Clarke said.

“We do too,” Raven said. “But you can say first.”

“The council is planning on sending hundred prisoners to the ground,” Clarke told them.

“You know?” Bellamy asked, both surprised and shocked.

“You know?” she asked. They both nodded.

“Yes, we can tell you later how we found out but we don’t have time for this. They’re sending the hundred today afternoon and we think you’re one of them,” Raven said.

“I’m aware,” Clarke said. “Well, as far as I knew they’d send us next week, but expect for that I knew everything. I wouldn’t be surprised if they send me. I’m the only one with medical training.”

“We’re trying to come up with a plan to help you, but so far so bad. We will figure something though,” Raven said giving her friend a comforting smile.

“Guys, you don’t have to. Don’t risk your lives for mine. I don’t want that.”

“It is not just your life, Clarke. It is our baby’s . . . it is mine. I can’t live without you, Clarke. Without both of you,” he added, remembering of their knew family member,” and I’ll be damned if you think I’ll let you them take you away from me.”

“Bell . . . “ she whispered. “I can’t let you die to save me.”

“I’d rather it than let you die,” he said and she knew he meant it, and it scared her. She looked over Raven who sighed.

“And I won’t let either of you die,” she said. “I will figure something out, I swear. Just hold on a bit, Clarke. We won’t let you die today.”

She smiled at them gratefully. Even in this dark and though times, she knew they had their back, and it was what got her through it all.

“Hey, I got you a question,” Bellamy said after a while. His shoulder were tensed, and he was avoiding her eyes, so she knew it wasn’t a good thing. “What happened to Wells? I was going to talk with Jaha but I found him being arrested and he told me to tell you to rote in hell. Why is he so angry, Clarke?”

“You were going to talk with Jaha? Why?”

“Clarke, this is not the point,” he tried to say. He knew she was changing the subject on purpose.

“Why?” she repeated the question and she sighed.

“I was going to tell him I am the father.”

“Bellamy . . . “ Clarke sighed his name. She grabbed his hand and looked deep in his eyes, her gaze comforting. “I don’t want you to die. You don’t have to do this.”

“Clarke, this is on both of us. It’s not fair just you die for our mistake.”

Clarke sighed. “Bell, I told Jaha Wells was the father.”

Bellamy was speechless. He tried to say something, but no words came out from his mouth. He let go of her hand and shook his head, like he was telling himself he heard wrong and she haven’t done this. But why would she do this? Why would she let an innocent man die? This wasn’t the Clarke he knew. Unless . . .

He couldn’t think of this, no. Clarke would never . . . 

He looked at her, his eyes unrecognizable. For the first time she couldn’t read what he was feeling. “Clarke . . . is he the father?” he asked, the words something above a whisper. This words hurt him, but he had to know.

She sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you liked this first chapter. Let me know what you think. More chapters coming up soon :)


End file.
